


when the bombs go off

by taejinks



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taejinks/pseuds/taejinks
Summary: Changmin shuddered and let out a sob.He didn't want to die.





	when the bombs go off

**Author's Note:**

> this was sitting on my computer for a while and i was like. "u know what? lets post it"
> 
> so here we are. 
> 
> enjoy!

Changmin walked through the forest, the limp in his step showing the injury he took. Stopping he looked up, and the moon looked back at him, blinking through the tall trees. He swayed for moment he stood there, before he faced forward and starting walking again. The silence the forest no longer disturbed him, he got used to it as the game went on. Changmin quickly stopped again and leaned on the tree, taking in shuddering breaths.

He heard a rustle coming from behind him, and tensed. He knew he was too weak to take the other person down quickly, but that didn’t mean he was too weak to kill them. He reached for the knife on his thigh and quickly turned around, only to be met with the wide eyed stare of Yunho. “H-Hyung,” Changmin stutters out.

Changmin knew he looked like a mess. Blood stained his hands, despite the many times he washed them in the creeks he found. There was bruises around his neck from when he got caught in trap and was almost hanged. The cut on his cheek and thigh were probably infected, which he knew was something he should worry about. But he couldn’t. He quickly focused back on Yunho when he saw the male take a step forward. Changmin tensed and gripped the knife tighter.

“Stay back,” he choked out. Yunho paused, the hurt flashed across his eyes. “Changmin-ah,” He whispered. “Let me check on your wounds.” Changmin shook his head no, adrenaline coursing through him. “No, you’re gonna try and kill me. You’re gonna do the same thing like Minsoo-hyung and the others did. Well, it’s not gonna work.” His breath was quickening, the forest spinning around him. Yunho sucked in a sharp breath and closed his eyes briefly, before he spoke again. “I’m not. I promise okay. Don’t you trust me?”

“No I don’t,” Changmin barks out. “You left me there for them. You fucking left me for them to kill. I’m not going to let you do that again.” Yunho flinched. “Changmin, I didn’t. I promise I didn’t.” He begged.

Changmin starts laughing, the sound loud and hollow in the silence of the forest. The laugh is broken and hollow, pain razor sharp in the sound. “That’s bullshit,” he growls out. “I know you did. You wanted me to be killed by them so you didn’t have to do it.” Yunho shakes his head no desperately. “No! That’s not it at all! Changmin please, let me explain.”

Changmin shook his head no. He wasn’t going to let Yunho get to him like that again. He already trusted him once, and look where it got him. He backed away from the tree, keeping the knife pointed towards Yunho to force him to keep his distance. Yunho looked upset, from what he could see from such little light the moon have them. 

Changmin felt a wave of dizziness crash into him and swayed for a second, but quickly shook it off. He couldn't be vulnerable at a time like this. Yunho saw quickly took a step forward in worry. Changmin tensed when he saw the other male move. “Stay. Back,” he growled, eyes wild with fever. He swayed again when another flash of dizziness flooded him, making him pause. 

Yunho took that chance and quickly grabbed him. 

Changmin struggled, desperate to not get hurt again. “No!” He yelled, trying to keep his grip tight in the knife. “Changmin-ah please-” ”I said no!” He went to push him off, but suddenly felt faint. “Oh,” he said weakly, energy quickly draining. 

“Changmin?” Yunho whispered quietly. Changmin shook his head to clear it, but it only made things worse. He crumpled into Yunho, the other male catching him easily. 

Yunho laid him down and started to look at his wounds. Changmin stared towards the night sky and watched as the woods spun around him quickly, the tops of the trees closing in on each other slowly. Faintly, he could hear Yunho talking to him, trying to get his attention. 

He clenched his eyes shut and opened them, looking over to Yunho’s blurry form. Changmin watched as Yunho arm went around his head and lifted him up to lean against the other male. “Changmin-ah,” he whispered desperately. “Changmin-ah please, you got to stay with me okay? Please don't leave me.” 

Changmin felt something wet drop on his face and realized Yunho was crying. He was too weak to respond, and all he wanted to say was that he was sorry. He was so sorry to Yunho. He wants the other male to never stop holding him, to keep him safe in his arms. To protect him from other three who knew he was still alive. 

He doesn't want to die. 

Changmin choked on a sob, body shuddering weakly. He closed his eyes, and couldn't open them back up. Changmin felt his breathing start to slow, and his body going weak. Distantly, he could tell Yunho was getting frantic and was shaking him. But, he couldn't tell if it was really happening or not anymore. 

He took in another breath. 

A cannon goes off, a parachute floats down quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/taejinks) !


End file.
